fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Battle TCG
The Sonic Battle TCG is a fan made card game of the Sonic Universe, named after Sonic Battle; the popular 2.5D fighting game in the franchise, and arguably one of the best games made. The aim of the game is to take control of the seven Chaos Emeralds by defeating your opponent's fighters, using different card combinations to give yourself an edge over the opposition. The Gameplay The Basics The first thing to do is build a Deck, compromising of no more or no less than 60 cards. The deck contains different types of cards, which are; * Fighter Cards * Form Cards * Equipment Cards * Item Cards * Eggman Cards * Nega Cards * Speed Cards At the start of the game, the seven Chaos Emerald Cards are layed in the middle of the play area. Each player draws seven cards and starts with five Rings. At the start of a players turn, they draw one card from the deck and gain two Rings. The rings are used to pay the cost of cards, which are between the card's picture and information box, and the attack box. However, the person who goes first can only play Fighter Cards and Eggman Cards. Turn Sequence * Start Phase - At the start of the turn, draw a card from the deck and gain two Rings. * Action Phase - During the Action Phase, use your rings to play fighters, forms, Equipments, Items or Eggman Cards. * Battle Phase - Use an attack listed on a Fighter or Form card and then play out the attack (explained later. The defender then defends. Nega and Speed cards can be played during this phase. * After Phase - A second Action Phase. * End Phase - Your turn ends and then becomes the opponent's Start Phase. Certain Nega and Speed cards can be played during this phase. Different Cards Types Fighter Cards Fighter Cards are your primary attack force and are used to gain Chaos Emeralds. You can play up to a maximum of Three fighters at any one time. All fighters have Name, HP, Picture, Info, Ring Cost, Attacks, Dice Rolls and Criticals. When attacking with a card, you first choose an attack listed on the card. roll a d10 (ten-sided die)to see if the attack connects; this is the Check Roll. A 4 or higher means the attack goes through. If it's lower than a four, your Attack fails and the Battle Phase ends. a Ten means you score a Critical, and a One ends your turn. After you have determined that your Attack goes through, roll the dice listed under the attack's name (i.e. a 2d8 means you roll two eight-sided dice), and this is how much damage you do (i.e. one dice = 6 and the second = 5. This then = 11 damage). Your opponent then rolls a d6 to see how much damage is reduced. When calculating damage, take away the damage reduced from the damage done, and then take away this damage from your opponent's health. If you roll a Critical during the Check Roll, you gain the effect on the right side of the Dice Rolls, indicated by an arrow. When a fighter is K.O'd, you gain a Chaos Emerald from the center of the play area, and the fighter is discarded. If there are no Chaos Emeralds in the center of the play area, you take a Chaos Emerald from your opponent. If you have three fighters in play and your opponent has none at the end of his turn, you gain a Chaos Emerald. Fighters are colored Blue Form Cards Form Cards have the exact same details as a Fighter Card has, except they have a picture of a Chaos Emerald, sometimes more than one, next to the Ring Cost; these show that you also need these specific chaos emeralds, as well as the amount of Rings, to play the card (i.e. Super Sonic, a Form card, requires 8 Rings and the Green and Blue Chaos Emeralds. You need to have atleast 8 rings, as well as control over the Green and Blue Chaos Emeralds to play). Forms can only be played on the corresponding character (Super Sonic can only be played on Sonic, Super Shadow can only be played on Shadow etc). More powerful forms can only be played ontop of another form card; the requirement will be printed in the Info box (Hyper Summers can only be played on Super Summers etc). Aside from this, Forms behave in the same manner, except that the defender rolls a d10 to reduce damage instead of a d6. Forms cannot use the same attack twice in a row if they have more than one attack. Forms are colored Yellow Equipment Cards Equipment Cards are attached to a Fighter to add effects to your Fighter and sometimes their attacks, such as improved damage, extra criticals and other effects that will smash the opponent's plans. Like other cards, they have a Ring Cost. Equipments are discarded once the Fighter they were attached to has been K.O'd. Equipments are colored Green Item Cards Item Cards are the same as Equipments, but stay in the play area until you activate its effect, in which afterwards it is discarded. These cards are good to set up combos. Like other cards, these have a Ring Cost Items are colored Pink Eggman Cards When Eggman cards are played, their effects activate immediately, and are then discarded. Like other cards, they have a Ring Cost Eggmans are colored Black Nega Cards Nega Cards can only be activated during the Battle Phase and during your opponent's turn. These cards behave like Eggman Cards, in which they activate immediately and are then discarded. These are the only cards than can have no Ring Cost. Negas are colored Purple Speed Cards Speed Cards can be played during any phase and also during your opponent's turn. Speed cards have low Ring Costs to play. These cards are used to counter different cards, and then apply a powerful effect to damage the opponent, and potentially disrupt their combos. Only other Speed Cards can counter Speed Cards. Speeds are colored Yellow and White Final Notes I'm not taking requests to make cards for people; if i think your character has potential to become part of this fan card game, then i shall make a card after you. If you have any questions, just leave them on the discussion page.